swd6rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
The Federation
The Federation are three species rolled into one. The first, a reptilian race from one of their three core worlds, is a brutal warrior race enhanced by cybernetics. The second are an ancient AI race who inherited their creators worlds when they were wiped out. The third force is another AI that merged with the other some hundred years ago. Federation Background 3655 BBY = The Reptillius began aggressive expansion into neighboring systems 3658 BBY = The first recorded attack by exogorths on Nexus Prime 3650 BBY = The Reptillius attack Nexus Prime. 3640 BBY = The Reptillius retreat and are forced back to their homeworld. The Nexus begins to help resettle and repopulate the devastated worlds. 3335 BBY = The Nexus creator species die out after a massive migration of exogorths near Nexus Prime. 3215 BBY = The Reptillius are absorbed by the Nexus as the continue to resettle species who were affected by their invasions. 2988 BBY = The Nexus withdraw from their colonies, allowing the species they had cohabited to build their own societies. 2110 BBY = The Nexus forms the central part of a Republic of Worlds, containing seven hyperspace capable species. 1000 BBY = The Great Sith War touches the Nexus Republic as fleeing Sith Lords from Korriban arrive in their space. They are quickly eradicated and studied, regarding their relationship to the exogoth worms. 546 BBY = The Nexus Republic begins to break up 11 BBY = A second AI arrives and merges with the Nexus Prime 1 BBY = The Nexus begins to aggressively quash the separatist factions of their Republic 11 ABY = The Nexus seizes control of one of the worlds within their Republic in the interest of internal stability. 42 ABY = News of the eradication of one of the 7 species of their old republic reaches the ears of the other organic participants. The rest of the species leave the Nexus Republic 43 - 67 ABY = The Nexus dominates the sector, destroying most of the races that stand in their way. Some scatter and flee to their smaller colonies and watch as their homeworlds are destroyed. 68 ABY - 99 ABY = Relative peace in the sector as the Nexus begins to make use of their new worlds and starts some gargantuan space projects. Worm attacks begin threatening the sector once more. 100 ABY = The Nexus begins expanding again, taking another colony world. 118 ABY = First contact with smugglers from the Outer Rim. They are studied and some of them kept by the Federation as test subjects. The others are allowed to return with their nav charts blanked by in custody of exotic exports. 135 ABY = The Nexus is contacted by Imperial intelligence. The negotiations are cut short with the outbreak of the First Sith-Imperial War. 152 ABY = Lord Baronis is sent by the Imperial Remnant and Emperor Fel to negotiate an alliance with the Federation. He is intercepted by a group working for Pauli the Hutt and is killed. Pauli's representatives take a message of goodwill back to the Core. Republic Intelligence Operatives inside the group give the deal to the Alliance, who send their own diplomats. 153 ABY = An alliance is written between the Alliance and the Federation. 154 ABY = The Federation create a colony around Coruscant and join the Senate. The Sith then deploy a Death Star which the Federation are accused of stealing and are ejected from the Senate. As evidence mounts of Sith renegades being behind the theft emerges, the Federation are invited back into the Senate. Federation Territory Lying thousands of light years from the Core, the Federation worlds are isolated without holocom relays between their territory and the Core. Unfortunately the only areas available are either deep in wild pirate space or near the Sith homeworld of Korriban - neither make safe building sites. With one holocom relay already destroyed by Thule's forces, they are reluctant to build a second. Federation Commondities The Federation have a number of commodities which are unique and can be sold at inflated prices within the core. Whilst galactic credits are of no use to them, they do trade in raw materials and metals in exchange - sometimes at remarkably good prices. Federation Types The Three Species of the Federation: Reptillius The Nexus The Hub